Kitten Green
"Listen baby, every night in my dream I hear this voice. It's a woman voice she calls out to me like a siren. She calls to me asking me to begin again. To begin again at a hotel that is nothing more than a ghost story. Baby will you come with me?" ____________________________________________________________________________________ General Information Name: Kitten Green DOB: 7/15/70 Age: 18(218) Hair: dark copper hair done in a under with a small ponytail with a a red ribbon to tie it back. Eye Colors: one dark green rounded eye one thin almond light blue eye Height: 5'5 Family: Mother:? Birth Father: Jack Green Step-father: Dean Domino Step-mother: Vic aka Courier Six Adoptive father: Benny Gecko Fraction: Chairmen Appearance: Kitten has an oval shaped face and rosy skin she also has diamond cheekbones with small ears, a button nose with thin lips, she lean with some hints of muscle. She wears a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, a black vest, with a dress slacks with a pair of ankle high winged tipped boots, and a pair of fingerless gloves. A tie, set of rings and earrings. Those items all depend on her mood. Under her vest she hides a 10mm pistol. Likes: Likes sneaky off, loves sunset sarsaparilla and nuka cola, cactus blossom tea, the king, sunny, swank, Jack, Dean. She loves 'Blue Moon' and going to the Aces to listen to the acts. Cunning, charming. Drawing with pastels like her father. Dislikes: The White Glove Society, people not understanding her, people staring at her eyes, short tempred at times, hates the legion, hates the NCR, hates Mr. House, doesn't trust Vic, hates anyone that mocks her family. __________________________________________________________________________________ Bio: Kitten was born to jack in july of 2070, she never knew her birth mother. But she never seemed to care, if anyone asked her, Kitten will always call her mother a no good whore who is off selling herself. Thanks to Jack thinking ahead for once, he singed up Kitten to be put into a vault in case the bombs ever feel. Thanks to Jack Kitten was saved from the nuclear fallout. But what Jack and many of the other parents didn't know was that vault tec was using the children for an experiment much like vault 111, vault tec wanted to see the long term effects of cryo stasis had on young children. Sadly Kitten was the only one survived the experiment. An error in the life support system failed killing all the kids. The team in the vault labeled the experiment a failure, leaving Kitten alone for 200 years. 200 years later, Benny the head chairman came to the vault to see if there was anything they could use to gain an upper hand. With his luck he found a daughter. Benny adopted Kitten, and raised her to be the next head chairman. Some time later when she ten, someone found Jack and Dean and brought them to the tops. Jack and Kitten were both overjoyed to see other again. Benny hired both ghouls on the spotted. After the second battle for hoover dam was won, Benny married Vic the woman who killed the legion and brought clean water to the desert once again. Kitten didn't trust Vic, but she was happy for her dad. Then again this just made her sneaky out more and avoid everyone. Vic labels it her not being use to having a mother in her life. Jack thinks Kitten is jealous and mad at Benny. Kitten can be found either in Goodsprings talking to Trudy at the Prospector Saloon, hanging out with the kings at the King's School of Impersonation or at the tops. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Notes: *'Kittens like her tea with milk, honey and some sugar' *'If you give her a medx to give to Jack she will, stab Jack in the tigh. And tell Jack that he addticed to the medx' *'Kittens does themes with her ties, and jewerly. Exmaple she will do a red and white theme ie. rubies and dimaonds, or blue and yellow topaz and turquoise. This is to help her cope with the fact she has two different eyes.' *'Kitten really doesn't like it if you make fun her family she will punch you hard. ' Category:Non-Ghouls Category:Zacklover24